


A Way To Save Myself

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Just a plot bunny, Other, dr wrecker prevention, make a character more interesting, the mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: I kinda got mad at the disaster and came up with this as not only a response but as a way to clear obviously kinda flawed resolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, I own nothing and the show is own by cartoon network .

Well, here I am again ... My thoughts felt erratic being in the void always made me feel claustrophobic. Spending a year and a half captive here with no way to escape can do that to you. The torture being able to get flickers of the outside world with no way to interact knowing my family. Who I’ve gotten glimpses of in here and there. Nothing worse than your family don’t even realize I was missing or that I ever existed at all. That is what the void its pocket for the world's worst mistakes this is where horrible fashions and trends and boring and unimportant people go to be forgotten. That way they can’t be a drain on the rest of the world who matter and have an effect positive or negative on everything and everyone they touch. It still has impacted more than you ever left on others. A lot of things end up in here like any all information gathered on it. Imagine the possibility imagine the people who would be forgotten on purpose because their destructive throwing the world balance off or at least that what's one of the many books I found here detailed at least but I'm back here for a purpose maybe I need to go back further to when I was whole and undamaged and even molly was still around if I could ... Wait I can with this universal remote I can bend time to my will and create the impossible end this timeline and being deformed and ensure the hellish life I’ve lived so far never comes to pass ever again .

Using the universal remote, I decide to rewind to the first day of 7th grade way before school starts. If I change my identity and make myself the popular that way I can't be erased and if I can ensure molly is interesting enough, then no one has to traverse the void or at least I don't have to go in there. Knowing my prior luck as bad as it is, the void will try to keep me for changing my fate.

I'm hiding in the closet away from myself. No need to freak him out about the plan. If this works I will either fade out of existence when he's barely awake. There I am the younger me, and I'm waking up out of my bed. Okay, it's time.  
I hit the pause on the remote everything freezes except me and my younger self.  
I open the door to the closet.  
What where uh who are you what are you?  
Look right now we have an unlimited amount of time. So I'm going to be clear as I can be okay

One montage of everything that's happened so far since season one to season five 

“That's insane.”  
“Well, it’s what happened.”  
“How can I prove that you're telling the truth? Or that your even me?  
“You dream of being the comedic sidekick best friend to the main character and your original dream career was to be an astronaut but now you see yourself as a TV host. And you don't like being called Robbie now are you going to question me or do you want to make sure this future doesn't happen?” Listing it all off was annoying, but I’m suspicious I always am.  
“How do I that?” I was confused my hands over my face I can tell the information dump was almost too much for me but this is essentially life or death.  
“Today the first day and you can make yourself standout we don't have a cool kid in our class. All the typical positions in school the class clown, class dork, class nerd all filled but the cool guy nope. And with me, at your side, we can make you fit the bill. “  
I say it knowing it confidence this was a pretty good chance of working but the plan only flaw is acting the part.  
“What about molly I don't want to have to rescue her well we have to options befriend her and hope she can fit a mold maybe class girl gamer or sporty girl. If that doesn't work you could date her that would make her interesting enough not to end up there in the first place maybe. “  
“Jeez, anything to avoid looking like you I guess.”  
I made a face I knew what he meant but it still hurts regardless how long I’ve been deformed for.

One fashion dress montage later he was ready he was dressed to kill with an entire wardrobe filled with nice clothes to wear and his room nicely decked out with new stuff! Becoming was almost a sure bet right now.  
‘Look if this work I will seize to exist if it doesn't I’ll still be in your closet we can try something else until I disappear for good and we won't be a universal mistake anymore.”  
“Okay, I need to get downstairs. Thanks for everything future me.”  
“You're welcome though it would be great to fade from existence. Right now all I feel is the pain.” The younger me looked at me with pity and sadness.  
“That bad huh, living like that?”  
“You have no idea.”  
I unpaused the world allowing to eat breakfast with his parents who didn't understand his new look but didn't question him about it or the new clothes. For all, they knew he got a summer job both of them worked too much to really care about the hijinks their son was up to. The bus everyone was loving the look I got a slightly envious look from gumball but I figure I would rob was in-depth about him and accepting how he is key to something even he was vague about the details. Because he was unsure why he was important and vital to everything.

It worked in my battered and deformed body started to fade in my heart I knew I was at peace I would live in my own memory I’ll be careful about being boring and mistake and annoying to anyone else. Though instead of dying I just became the voice of wisdom. Avoiding disasters when I need to when I remember them . I even flirted with Molly to make her more interesting to everyone else . To see the change it would have on her . and it did change her for the better .

All I know the future finally feels bright to me .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I wrote so much I doubt anyone will read this but I love constructive criticism and even more so I do this make others happy more than myself .


End file.
